


macaroons

by deojoon



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i also felt sad so i wrote this INSTEAD OF DOING MY HW, i have no clue with my self, i wrote this au thinking it could be a one-shot but some how turned into more?, i'm not revealing any relationships yet !, im a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deojoon/pseuds/deojoon
Summary: Imagine this you’ve gotten comfortable with your delightful apple pie but then you see macaroons, knowing how expensive it is, how rare and how you shouldn’t wanna try it but unfortunately your stomach has other plans. Well it was the exact case for kihyun at least.orhow kihyun and yoongi ended up in this confusing drama called 'life'





	macaroons

**Author's Note:**

> as i was writing angel part 2 i thought os this and wrote it. I was supposed to be doing my chemistry hw but fuck it. i like writing more anyways.  
> it might not be as long as i estimated to be but its also gonna start a series. once i get to the plot.  
> i have 2 other new series im writing at the same time this one and sky blue. I'm a creative mess. but yall love it !  
> ill try to update something every day in december, because ultimately im doing this to practice my writing.  
> anyways enjoy this new series hehe i promise it all fluffy with humor maybe slight angst but i really dont know yet.  
> ill stop rambling enjoy !

Imagine this you’ve gotten comfortable with your delightful apple pie but then you see macaroons, knowing how expensive it is, how rare and how you shouldn’t wanna try it but unfortunately your stomach has other plans. Well, it was the exact case for kihyun at least.

Kihyun knew better than to go to the new maid café with a famous bakery around the corner from his apartment. He immediately regrets it as he approaches, he sees a long line but luckily he moved quickly and was able to get a spot behind the door. A boy in a butler costume approached him

“ hello sir, here’s our menu so you're ready to go inside and order !” he said with too much energy for kihyun’s liking.

But he takes the menu and said thank you regardless.

Knowing he shouldn’t splurge with his money, already knowing what Yoongi would say if he was there. As he got closer inside he thought it was getting progressively worse, how much he loved the simle but warming atmosphere. The cherry on top was the cute bakery associate in a maids costume, with her blinding smil- okay so it was more than one thing that’s keeping him here but that irrelevant.

Kihyun pouts as he’s unconsciously waiting in line, moving when necessary. Kihyun being himself, was too busy cursing himself to realize it was his turn to order.

“ excuse me, master ? are you ready” the woman with a blinding smile said

“uh.sure.i kinda want the macaroons but at the same time, the apple pie” kihyun stuttered, getting lost in her eyes.

“Mm, our pastry chef makes the best apple pie ! I recommend that” the woman said charmingly

Kihyun was so anxious he just nodded, knowing its better to be safe than sorry.

A woman in a chefs coat came out with a permanent scowl on her face and a pan full of cakes. She places them in the display window and looks and kihyun.

“kid, since you sound interested in my stupid fucking expensive pastries ill let you get some for free” the tall woman in a big chef’s coat said while throwing stuff in a cute box.

The woman in the maids' outfit looks star struck when she saw the scowling other.

“kitten, stop watching me and finish the transaction” the tall woman snapped

“yes boss ! is that all master” the woman called ‘kitten’ said

“yeah”

“Your total is $3.25”

‘that cheap ?, wait what the hell’ kihyun thought while grabbing his wallet

“kitten’ noticed his face and giggled then winked

“boss told me to shh ! make sure to come back”

Kihyun nodded and grabbed his baked goods.

He shook his head as he made his way out of the café.

We walked back to his apartment, opens the door to see Yoongi sitting on the couch.

“your finally back did you get anything for me?” Yoongi grumbled

Kihyun looked at his roommate while taking his shoes off at the front door in the cramped apartment

 “you told me not to get you anything dickhole”

Yoongi groaned

“fine”

As he throws himself on the couch.

Kihyun shakes his head at his friends childish behavior and walks over to the kitchen to put his goods away.


End file.
